1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a graphics processor, and a graphics card and graphics processing system using the graphics processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A realistic feeling for computer graphics such as three-dimensional graphics is improved year after year.
In order to improve the realistic feeling for the graphics, it is necessary to increase the number of tables of maps and textures to be mapped on the surface of a model and enlarge the size of each table. An example of mapping a plurality of textures on a pixel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,352 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,744.
Further, in order to improve the realistic feeling, it is necessary to make a large-scale calculation by use of a large number of large tables.